Kamyk
Kamyk thumb|177px|Ideogram oznaczający "Kamyk" (w lengore) - wychowanek Płowego, syn Chmury i Stokrotki, Smoczy Jeździec, Mistrz Iluzji Drugiego Kręgu. Jest jednym z największych talentów w Drugim Kręgu. Wygląd Chłopak o skośnych oczach barwy kasztanów i kręconych brunatnych lokach podatnych na wilgoć; bardzo wysoki i dość silny, dobrze zbudowany, choć szczupły. thumb|226px|Młody Kamyk podczas swojej pierwszej podróży z dala od rodzinnych stron.Jego skóra po długotrwałym narażeniu na działanie promieni słonecznych przybiera kolor nasyconej barwy przefermentowanej esencji herbacianej. Kalectwo Talent uszkodził chłopcu połączenia nerwowe odpowiedzialne za funkcjonowanie narządu słuchu, skazując go na życie w świecie ciszy. By przywrócić mu możliwość odbierania dźwięków, Stworzyciel musiałby wykonać operację polegającą na przemianie z "żywego w żywe" i przenieść źródło talentu. Prawidłowe wykonanie podobnej operacji tak, aby pacjent przeżył i nie doznał degradacji mózgu - graniczy z cudem. Zabiegu takiego nie odważyłby się zrobić nikt mniej uzdolniony od Burona Stworzyciela. Możliwość dalszego i pełniejszego rozwijania talentu Tkacza Iluzji dał Kamykowi smok Pożeracz Chmur, dzięki któremu młody mag poznał istotę dźwięków. Znajomość Kamyka i Pożeracza z czasem przerodziła się w głeboką przyjaźń pełną silnych emocji. Chłopiec porozumiewa się z otoczeniem głównie za pomocą bezpośredniej wymiany myśli oraz pisania za pomocą iluzji. Charakter Kamyk ma niełatwy charakter. Jest uparty i stanowczy, ale także bystry i zdolny (wcześnie nauczył się czytać i pisać, bardzo szybko szło mu też rozwijanie zdolności magicznych). To skromny, powściągliwy i skryty człowiek. Myśli zanim coś zrobi i wypowiada się z rozwagą. Lubi pisać i jest systematyczny, jako jedyny z Drugiego Kręgu nadal prowadzi kronikę. Najbardziej fascynuje go biologia i smoki.thumb|Kamyk wraz z Pożeraczem Chmur thumb|204px|Kamyk na Jaszczurze. Wierzy, że ma w życiu do wykonania misję. Jest uczynny, bywa też nieśmiały. Ma talent przywódczy, a koledzy przy nim okazują swoje najlepsze cechy charakteru. Dość odważny i przyjazny, choć czasem samolubny, nie przepada za zbyt dużym towarzystwem. Swoją tajemniczą i nieinwazyjną osobowością przyciąga ludzi jak magnes, dzięki czemu gromadzi wokół siebie coraz szersze grono osób. Nocny Śpiewak określa go mianem spokojnego i skupionego, a zarazem bardzo pedantycznego osobnika. Ciekawostki Jego imię w języku lengore to Ekeri, co jest zdrobnieniem od słowa eker - "kamień". Potrafi walczyć i okazywać niesubordynację, choć nie przepada za piciem i łamaniem zasad. Jego talent jest ogromny, udało mu się nawet oszukać samego mistrza Iluzji, jego opiekuna i przyjaciela, Wiatr Na Szczycie. Badając jego uszkodzony talent, Stworzyciel Pływak stwierdził, iż chłopak ma dar dorównujący lub większy od talentu Białego Roga. Podczas ucieczki członków Drugiego Kręgu na Smoczy Archipelag silna intuicja Kamyka ocaliła chłopców przed zasadzką strażników. Koniec zauważył, że ten z pozoru zamknięty w sobie i odizolowany od otoczenia chłopak ma piekielną intuicję, (...) Kamyk pojawiał się we właściwym miejscu o właściwym czasie. Unikał osób, które dopiero później miały okazać się niegodne zaufania, natomiast lgnął do ludzi, którzy z pozoru byli niebezpieczni albo niewiele warci. Tak było z Nocnym Śpiewakiem i Wiatrem Na Szczycie. Odczuwa silny lęk przed ciemnością, nie znosi również ciasnych, zamkniętych przestrzeni. Jego najgorszy koszmar senny to utknięcie w rurze akweduktu. Kamyk nie zna daty swoich urodzin. Według jednej z kobiet w Strzelcach przyszedł na świat wiosną, gdy drzewa owocowe gęsto pokrywają się kwiatami, a słońce wstaje pod gwiazdozbiorem '''Rydwanu'.'' Kamyk sam wybiera sobie dzień, w którym obchodzi urodziny. Pożeracz Chmur powiedział o Kamyku: On jest nherrau ... przewodnik stada, wokół takich jak on stada same się zbierają. Kamyk jako dziecko często bił się ze starszymi chłopcami (choćby z Sokolnikiem) i aby wygrać nauczył się walczyć niehonorowo - kopać, gryźć, bić poniżej pasa, drapać po oczach. Dzięki tym umiejętnościom zdołał pokonać Pożeracza Chmur w walce o Jagodę; jest prawdopodobnie jedynym człowiekiem, który kiedykolwiek wygrał walkę ze smokiem. Promień uważał, że Kamyk jest milczący, obserwujący świat z twierdzy własnego "ja" i zawsze bardzo odważny - istny mityczny wojownik. Kamyk ma na plecach wytatuowanego wielkiego kolorowego motyla, którego czułki leżałą u nasady karku, a skrzydła otwierają się do lotu na plecach. Kiedy Kamyk porusza łopatkami, owad zdaje się wachlować lekko skrzydłami. Myszka zazdrości Kamykowi umiejętności, przygód i odwagi, choć nie jest w stosunku do niego zawistny. Kamyk nie pamieta niczego co się stało w czasie Strzyży, nie rozumie dlaczego Jagoda od niego odeszła, teskni za nią. W swojej kronice napisze: '' Brakuje mi Jagody. Zrozumiałbym, gdyby znudziła się i opuściła mnie dla kogoś innego, ale ona jest teraz przecież zupełnie sama. Co się stało? Nie, to nie miłość ani zazdrość, ale smutek, że już nie jesteśmy tymi radosnymi, niewinnymi dziećmi z gorącej wyspy. Czyja to wina? Moja? Jej? A może Losu? .'' Kamyk podejrzewał że Jagoda unika go ze względu na jego "śmierć". Napisał: Może zdaje jej się że jestem trupem, który chodzi siłą inercji?. }| }| }}